


Skeletons and Spiders and Werewolves, Oh My!

by notjustalittlegirl



Category: The Books of Bayern Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Amusement Parks, Enna is protective of Isi, F/F, Fluff, Haunted Houses, and thinks she'll get scared, guess who ends up scared instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/notjustalittlegirl
Summary: Enna goes with Isi into the haunted house to protect her girlfriend from the cheesy terrors that lurk within. Because, of course Isi's going to get scared. Not Enna, of course not.





	Skeletons and Spiders and Werewolves, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a long time ago, but I was going through my drive today and noticed that I never finished it. So, I kept going on it and finished in about 15 minutes, so forgive me if it isn't the best thing I've ever written.  
> At least I didn't do the editing on my phone this time.  
> I don't own the Books of Bayern, all rights go to Shannon Hale. I am making no money off of this, as it is purely for entertainment purposes. Please don't sue me.  
> Enjoy!

“C’mon, Enna! Let’s go in there!” 

Isi tugged on her girlfriend’s arm and started stepping in the opposite direction from the popcorn stand that was making Enna’s mouth water, and Enna turned around to see what she was pointing at, expecting another pretty carousel like the one that Isi had dragged her on earlier. 

The ride that had captured Isi’s interest this time actually turned out to be a building that was obviously a haunted house, based on the peeling paint and cracked shutters that had ghostly sounds coming from behind them. 

In Enna’s opinion, it would be much too scary for her adorable girlfriend. When Isi got scared, she had nightmares, and when Isi had nightmares neither girl slept well.

“Are you sure, Isi? I don’t want you to have any nightmares tonight.”

Isi stuck out her lower lip and gave Enna her best doe eyes. “C’mon, En. I’ll be fine. Please come in with me or I’m going to go in alone.”

Enna rolled her eyes, admitting that she was powerless to resist the doe eyes and not willing to let Isi go in without her protection. “Fine, Is. Let’s go.”

Isi squealed happily and pulled Enna towards the ride. The line was mercifully short for 3pm on a Saturday afternoon, and the wait was over in less than fifteen minutes. 

As the attendant buckled them in with a reminder to keep their hands and arms inside the cart at all times, Enna kissed her girlfriend’s blonde head. “If you get scared, you can hold my hand.” 

Isi thanked Enna as the cart rattled off into the consuming darkness, and the girls immediately heard an evil sounding cackle seemingly coming from nowhere. Enna looked over at Isi and found her perfectly fine, smiling serenely in anticipation. 

The ride chugged further along, and a sudden and brief flash of light illuminated a skeleton reaching over the track, not quite far enough to touch the cart but far enough that she could reach out and touch it easily, and Enna jumped. The skeleton was followed by spiders on strings dropping down from the ceiling, accompanied by a hissing sound. 

Enna squealed and ducked, even though her rational mind knew that they were fake. Isi looked down at her, mildly concerned. “Are you okay, sweetie?” 

“Y-yeah, of course! I’m not afraid of some silly little plastic-” 

Suddenly, there was a howl, and the image of a werewolf in some stage of transformation from man to wolf replaced the skeleton and spiders. The model was extremely lifelike, and began to shake. Enna bit her lip, chewing off the chapstick she had put on while in line.  

“That’s a robot, right Isi?” 

“No, En. It’s real. His name is Senor Wolfie, and he’s going through his monthly cycle. He’s probably going to follow us home. Maybe eat you and all those fatty chips you like.” 

Enna glared daggers, even though Isi had no way of seeing in the dark, and kicked her girlfriend’s ankle lightly. Isi giggled.

Suddenly, something hard poked her back, and Enna nearly leapt out of her seat in surprise. A colorful expletive slipped out of her mouth, and she was almost certain the mother with two small children in the cart behind them would have something to say about that once the ride stopped. 

“Did that thing poke you too?” 

She could see the faintest outline of her girlfriend’s head shaking up and down in an affirmative gesture, and Enna felt silly all of a sudden. Isi wasn’t freaking out, and if she was then she was very good at hiding it. 

Not that Enna was freaking out, of course. Her tight grip on Isi’s arm was out of a desire to shelter the blonde girl from the fake and cheesy terrors of the haunted house, obviously. 

The rest of the ride went just about as well for the black haired girl as the time she had tried to fool Isi’s friend Geric into thinking that the apocalypse was coming (Geric, it seemed, was smarter than Razo). By the end of it, she was gripping Isi’s arm so tightly that there would almost certainly be red marks, if not bruises. When they exited into the bright sunlight of the amusement park after what had felt like hours but in reality had only been about two minutes, Enna was more relieved than she’d ever been in her life. 

“Sweetheart, are you okay?” 

Isi’s voice was concerned, but there was an underlying edge of humor there that Enna did not appreciate. She nodded quickly, reluctantly letting go of Isi’s arm and noticing that her short nails had somehow dug into her girlfriend. 

“Of course I’m okay, babe. That was lame. How about you?” 

Bless Isi, she managed to hold back her laugh. Instead, she just nodded and took Enna’s hand, pulling her over towards the popcorn booth. 

“By the way,” she said, turning back to face her girlfriend, whose face was slowly returning to its normal color. “You really need to cut your nails.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Also, PSA: I love editing on my brother's computer instead of mine.


End file.
